dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Izumi Mizuhara
Izumi Mizuhara(イズミ ミズハラ; Izumi Mizuhara) Is a main character featured in High School DXD: A Broken Key. He is a reincarnated Low-Class Devil who finds joy in reading books. Noted to be passive, he gives off the impression of a harmless animal to most that meet him. Appearance Izumi is a seventeen year old boy of a standard height with messy black hair, a tired complexion and a pair of black eyes. His face is noted to make him look tired and sick nearly all the time, as if he would start puking any moment. He is commonly seen in his former school's uniform which he keeps using despite his transfer to Kuoh Academy. Personality He can be described as a passive and shy high school student. Despite only forming quasi-friendships with others, he cannot be described as "unsocial-able" as the passive and shy traits he has are a result of having a weak constitution. From most perspectives, he is a meek person, with immature and naïve ways of thinking. Because of his weak constitution, he dislikes the dullness of routine greatly, and is unable to put his utmost in most things that are forced upon them by others, or done out of simple convention or norm as it reminds himself of being forced to skip class due to a weak body. Observed to get scared of many things, but in the right conditions, he can face even that which he fears the most. He has strong and pure feelings, very occasionally getting attached to others (other than being "acquaintances") but really passionate, loyal and caring when it does happen. Definitely, his work habits could be described as, "the kind of personality to do averagely when it comes to most things, but has the strange genius to make the most out of their hard work when in possession of a goal of their own." After becoming a Devil, he has not missed a single class. Despite this, he is still not seen trying to remedy his supposed "antisocial" nature. History soon™ Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength - Due to being a reincarnated, his strength is easily over what a human can achieve with a normal training workout. Normal Stamina - Due to his formerly weak constitution, his stamina is just barely on the level of a normal human. Enhanced Speed - Due to being reincarnated, he is shown speed on par with an athlete, though using it above that specification would tire himself out immensely. Flight - Being a devil, Izumi possesses the ability to fly. Like any other Devil, he possesses a pair of jet black bat wings. Promotion - Due to being reincarnated as a Devil, Izumi is able to promote to either a Rook, Bishop, or Queen piece with permission from Lunaria Pruflas. Equipment Slash Emperor A Sword-Type Sacred Gear and candidate for a Longinus. Manifests by default as a large longsword but can be willed into different swords types, limited by keeping the concept of being a "bladed weapon with one edge and a handle". It has the power to damage anyone and anything regardless of power difference, via “slicing” through the target’s very existence. The damage becomes proportionally more severe in accordance to how much Izumi can pinpoint the target’s “root” of their existence, which in many cases translates to how much the user knows about, understands and comprehends the target. The primary weaknesses are that it’s exclusively a short-range weapon, and that without appropriate knowledge and understanding, it becomes no more dangerous than a run of the mill Sword-Type Sacred Gear with an armor-piercing ability. It also possesses the ability to “cut” through the existence of non-physical concepts such as thoughts. Due to this, it is able to function as a memory erasure tool among other things. *'Balance Breaker' Not yet achieved. Trivia *Izumi can be seen as "lame" sometimes due to him using his Sacred Gear for everyday things. For example, he was once seen cutting a particularly thick piece of meat with his Sacred Gear. *Izumi's appearance is based off of Shiki Tohno from Tsukihime. Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters